Don't Hold Your Breath
by Aoishii
Summary: A knife. A key and a messed up life. Not good with summerys. CathSara. Dont like well tough.


Title: **Don't Hold Your Breath**

Author: Mortaz

Rating: M (For suicidal stuff)

Pairing: Sara/Cath

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_I create to destroy at hand  
This path i made in the sand  
And I'm off to the deepest depths  
To forfeit my place on this land  
The tide pulls you into me  
As one I drift in the sea  
The feeling is free  
Yet you'll find yourself drifting with me_

Sara sat slumped in the corner of her small 4**th** floor Las Vegas apartment. A knife dangled from her limp hand as she contemplated using it. Her brown hair was still damp from the rain and she was still wearing the same clothes that she had to work the night before. Back was smeared on her pale cheeks for where the rain had made her mascara run. "I'm sorry Catherine but I can't let you be dragged into my nightmare of a life." She whispered to herself.

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

She held her breath as she brought the knife to her wrist. In one fluid movement she cut into the artery beneath her light skin and dragged the knife up the length of her arm then collapsed on the ground as blood seeped through the floor boards. Her last thoughts before falling into the darkness were; _there's no reason for you to come along'._

_The horizon is just ahead  
The end of the dry lives we've led  
You know what I think of them  
You sutured my wounds when I bled  
So what's to become of us  
The answer has yet to be seen  
As fate puts us side by side  
You'll find yourself drifting with me_

A key slid in the lock. The door opened. A gasp tumbled from Catherine's lips as she saw Sara surrounded by a pool of blood. Her eyes trailed to the knife in her lovers open hand and she flipped open her phone while weaving her way around the coffee table in the middle of the sitting room. She dialled 911 and knelt down buy Sara's side.

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the long wound on Sara's arm. She was dragged under by a wave of despair. Her eyes darted to Sara's face. It was pale and her eyes were closed. Catherine brought her fingers to the brunette's neck. _Thank god'_ she thought when a weak pulse could be felt. She snapped out of her relief induced state when a voice picked up on the other line. "Hello emergency services how may I help you?" Said the woman's detached voice. "My name is Catherine Willows I work with the Crime lab. I found one of my colleges in her apartment on the floor. I think she was trying to commit suicide." She responded quickly. "What is your location Ms Willows?" Catherine rattled off the address of Sara's apartment. "Well send an Ambulance right away." Catherine clipped her cell shut and held Sara in her arms whispering to her "Common baby come back to me I need you"

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

Hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along  
There's no reason for you to come along  
There's no reason for you to come along

Two days later in Sara's cold hospital room Catherine lay with her head on Sara's lap asleep. Her golden hair cascaded down over her slightly red cheeks.

Sara's eyes fluttered open when she realised she was still alive. _Maybe I'm in heaven' _She thought. She looked down and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as her chocolate eyes caught sight of the strawberry-blond asleep in her lap. Her uninjured had strayed to Catherine's hair.

The first thing Catherine was aware of was the fact that someone was stroking her head. Her blue eyes opened to the sight of Sara's gap-toothed grin looking down at her. She sat up sharply and flung her small body into the brunette's arms. "Thank god!" she said as she buried her head in Sara's soft brown hair. "I thought I had lost you. Never do that again" tears wet Sara's hospital gown. She glanced around the room taking in the flowers and cards that were on the end table. "I won't" Sara whispered and turned her head to catch Catherine's lips in a sweet kiss.

"So who sent the cards?" Sara inquired a little while later after the doctor had come to change the dressing on her arm. "The team came and visited yesterday" Catherine replied. Sara looked at the blond with a confused look on her face. "How long have I been out?" she asked. "About two days." Catherine said. "You never left even for a couple of minutes did you?" The leggy brunette said as she took in Catherine's crumpled blue shirt and mused hair. "No" she answered simply. She climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her lover. "I love you Sara" she muttered falling asleep. The last words she heard before the pleasant darkness engulfed her were ones she would never forget.

"_I love you too"_

A/N: My second fic. Tell me if you find any mistakes in it. See that Review button? Press it and leave one or I will drive screw drivers through your eyes. The song is **"Don't Hold Your Breath" **by **CKY**. I write this like this cause I was beaten up just before I come home from a shopping spree.


End file.
